1. Field of the invention
The invention relates generally to household accessories but more particularly to a lifter for pet food or water bowls.
2. Background of the Invention
For practical as well as health reasons, devices aimed at raising and lowering the food or water bowls of pets have been developed. Indeed, some pet owners have various conditions that do not allow them to bend easily so any device aimed at avoiding that is welcome.
There are of course several inventions aimed at performing that specific function but there is always a need for a simple and practical way of achieving that.